Wonders of Life
by iwantavampire
Summary: Bella is moving forward in her life after 3 years. She now understands that she does not need Edward in her life to be happy. Although a little play time with an another wouldn’t be harmful. Would it?
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

Summary: Bella is moving forward in her life after 3 years. She now understands that she does not need Edward in her life to be happy. Although a little play time with an another wouldn't be harmful. Would it?

Rated: M

Pairing: Bella/Jasper

Chapter 1 My Effin Luck

**BPOV**

It's been 3 years since that asshole dickmuncher left me, and I have'nt felt better. He left me in the god damn woods for cryin out loud. Who fucking does that, especially to the one they supposedly "love". Well anyways, as you can see I'm no longer wollowing in self pity, I will continue with my story.

Right now I am on my way to my first year at the University of Houston, Texas. That's right I said Texas. I wanted somewhere sunny so I could get my pale ass a little bit of a tan. I normally burn redder than a damn tomatoe, but I have to try right. I am thinking what brought me here to this piont in my life and all I can come up with is me trying to improve myself so I could be good enough for a special someone….

(_flash back)_

"_Its been four months Bella, no man is worth putting yourself through this. Its not healthy and its just plain ridiculus." Said my mother. _

"_You know, you are right Mom. I think my pity party needs to end. Who needs men I surely don't I have been pleasing my self for ages now." Just as I realized what I had said I blushed ten shades of red._

"_Oh honey, there is no reason for you to be embarrassed. You are a woman you have your needs too. You think I go unsatisfied when Phil is at a away game. I think not." I inwardly groaned at what my mother had just told me. No child should have to hear od their parents alone time activities. I would prefer if they just let me believe I was a test tube baby, because that way I am in no way, shape, or form related to that act of insanity refered to as "parents having sex". I shudder at the thought._

_School was horrendous to say the least. Once I came out of my little funk I was in it must've meant that I was fair game to the male population. I was still tryin to get used to being on my own. _

_I was tired at the image that I was bestowing on everyone around me with my clumsyness and my lack of some style, so I decided it was time for a change. I went to get my hair cut for the first time in years. I decided to lighten the color from a mahogony color to more of a chestnut color. I thought while I was added to add a little spice to it so I added dark brown and blonde streaks. I had them cut it into shoulder length layers so I could get more volume. I always thought that my hair was a little flat and lifeless.I did a little shopping also. My wardrobe now consists of brighter colors. Still not to fond of pink though._

_(end of flash back)_

Just as I was crossin over the Texas border I trusty stead "Big Red" conked out on me.

"FUCK" I yelled out to the open air. It was three in the damn morning , what to do , what to do, I asked myself. I decided to call AAA , they told me its quite busy so if I just sit tight they will be there in a couple of hours. Yeah where am I gonna go at this time of night with no wheels. As I was thinking this I didn't even hear the motorcycle pull up behind my truck.

"Excuse me, Ma'am ? Do you need any help?"said the stranger. He still had his helmet on so I couldn't see what he looked like, but he looked well built with all the lean muscles a girl could dream about.

"Why yes I could. My truck seems to have bit the dust and AAA thought it would be Okay for me to sit on the side of the road at three AM in the morning." Just as I was ranting he happened to remove his helmet. He still had his back to me. He put the helmet on the seat of his bike and turned around. I gasped in surprise. Red eyed man, greek god good looks, beautiful voice, and is traveling at night. VAMPIRE.

"SHIT, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME!" I yelled to the sky. The vampire just looked at me like I had lost my mind. Well, might as well get this over with.

"Hi I'm Bella, you're late night snack."I stated. He just looked at me like he was just hit by a mack truck. "Wh..what did you say?" he said.

"I thought all vampires had excellent hearing, did I find the only deaf one?" all of the sudden he let out a loud laugh.

"I like you. I think I'm gonna bring you home with me to meet some friends of mine. By the way, names Peter, Peter Whitlock. Nice to meet you Bella." Huh???


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonders of Life**

Summary: Bella is moving forward in her life after 3 years. She now understands that she does not need Edward in her life to be happy. Although a little play time with another wouldn't be harmful. Would it?

Rated: M

Pairing: Bella/Jasper

Chapter 2: What the Hell

Well, Peter had me get on the back of his bike. I questioned his motives at first but then I said "what the hell I am only going to live once." Ok here I am getting on the back of a motorcycle with a human drinking vampire. I must be nuts, but hey I'm having fun. I have not had this much adrenaline running through my system since _Jake._ I flinch at the memory.

_(Flash back)_

_We have been dating for a few months, Jake and I, and we were going to Port Angeles for some time to ourselves. We stopped to get some pizza at a little pizzeria. We were waiting for our waitress and just talking away like we always do when he leaned over and gave me such a tender kiss. Someone cleared their throat, Jake pulled away and looked up to see a beautiful tan girl with long black wavy locks. "What can I get for you guys?" she said. Jake just sat there and stared at her. _

"_Well hell at least we brought my truck Jake, think you can catch a ride with your new toy?" I said with a snarky smile. He just nodded like a dog following a snausage treat, drool and all. I walked out and started up my truck._

"_OOOH I fucking new better than to go out with that god damn motherfuckin imprinter. If he wouldn't have begged and begged for me to go out with him I wouldn't be in this stupid situation."I yelled to myself sitting in the driver's seat of my truck. I refused to cry over any man and Jacob FUCKING Black is no different. I started to pull away and noticed his jacket he left. I rolled down the window and chucked it at the front door of the pizzeria. "Here you go Jake, have a nice life." I said as I watched it fall to the floor._

_(End of Flash Back)_

When I was done reminiscing Peter started to talk. "So where ya from small fry?"

"I'm originally from Phoenix, Arizona, but up till 4 years ago I have lived in Forks, Washington." He simply nodded his head. "So where are we going Tex?" I asked.

"Well, first off the names Peter not Tex, _Small fry. _And second, we are headed to my home only about 20 miles southeast of here_._ I have a few friends in from out of town, but since we don't sleep I figured you could use one of the beds and get some rest before you head out again. Don't worry small fry me and my girl aren't gonna hurt ya we only drink if we have to and it seems to be your lucky day." He said.

"Ok what about your friends from where ever?" I said with slight worry. "Oh no need to worry about them darlin' they don't drink from pretty little things like yourself." She said with a smile. I started to worry when he said that. Just then we pulled up to a cute little cottage style home, with the most beautiful scenery that I've seen in a long time. We hopped off the bike, and I waited for him to put the bike in his garage. That's when I seen a flash of yellow then noticed a female vampire standing next to me.

"Peter, hun, when did we start ordering take out." She said as I gulped and then the last thing I heard was Peter saying "Hell Char, I thought we could spice it up a bit, what do ya think darlin'?" then everything went dark.

DAMN IT


End file.
